User blog:Quickdragon/writing n stuff
okay so want to create tribe and possibly clan with interconnected lore to current clans spitballing ideas rn, don't mind me stuff that's not about clan/tribe ideas - fanfic(s)/short story things? about if certain characters switched roles?/other things switched? (don't worry, these wouldn't just be carbon copies w/ same plot) ideas for this are: *princess and firestar having switched (princess becoming a clan cat, firestar staying a kittypet). princess would start out with a kittypet personality: spoiled, a little snooty perhaps, not used to problems or facing them. but her character would change over the course of the fanfic and she might become a more self-reliant, independent she-cat. firestar would perhaps sire a litter with a kittypet his owners adopted and give one to princess? i'm considering making this kit an albino who struggles with life in the clans because of the health problems associated with the condition. firestar's personality would be different, his owners not having him fixed. he would become less curious, but he would be a good source of advice for princess in hard times. jeez this would probably change a bunch of the arcs ;-; *if hollyleaf survived? if whitestorm survived? if spottedleaf survived and actually had a personality? if (insert dead cat here) survived? lore right so, tribe. like the idea of a tribe that's more focused on healing than fighting/hunting. it would be interesting if the tribe was started by medicine cats/med apps who ran away during the rule of opressive leaders (i.e. Brokenstar, etc., etc.) and retreated into wherever this tribe lives. i would like the idea of a clan who has a history of opressive leaders and that perhaps 1 or two mentor-app teams fled these leaders, maybe also one from another clan or two for diversity. so, they get there, it's different from what they once knew. they have a rough first time, one or two cats die, their numbers are reduced. so, they start to ask the local cats. maybe they get a couple or three. a while after this, this tribe is struggling when brokenstar starts his rule. perhaps a little-known queen disappears with her kits because she's heard legends of this tribe. she arrives, introduces genetic diversity, and the tribe starts to grow gradually. the loners in the area are interested in the tribe (some of them), and a few join, some w/ kits. tribe is starting to get better. a lot of them realize that they're not the fighting kind and a lot of them have medicine cat heritage. they have a few cats dedicated to fighting and all cats have basic hunting and fighting training but really they mostly focus on learning new healing techniques. at some point they contract a debilitating pox that kills a lot of cats and leaves more infertile. they coax loners into joining to get a breeding pool, but the pox helps them learn more about infectious diseases and they start to discover plants that work as soapy or disinfecting. work on this more later (they probs do a annual pilgrimage to trade knowledge with clans perhaps?? :o). also as one of the scourges on their past (because every clan has nasty stuff) they had a head healer who was poisoning cats w/ "remedies". the clan. clan was begun by rogues actually, it was a rogue group that slowly grew more honorable and moral and integrated as a clan. however they still have a wild side and are more likely to break rules and more lenient with punishment than other clans. as a result, they have a history of opressive leaders. for a while there were medicine cats disappearing. it was assumed they were executed for disobeying or speaking out, but in reality started ^^. clan is very dedicated to battle, not so much hunting and healing. as a result they've had several debilitating starvations and diseases that have reduced their clan's size. more to be added. habitats for tribe, i like the idea of them living in a chilly taiga. not a lot of trees, plenty of herbs, etc. etc. camp would be like a dugout house, a large hollow built into a hill, perhaps from a spring-fed pool that was once there. dens are dug into the walls and stuff, camp is disguised by growth around the entrance in summertimes, snow in wintertimes. prey is mainly minks, squirrels, hares, wood grouses. they often wait for a big animal to make a kill and then either wait to gather the fresh scraps or can sometimes drive off lone animals while working as a clan. for clan, they live in a desert-savannah. their name is feralclan (basically a reboot of a previous clan blog post). very little trees, lots of cacti, lots of undergrowth and dry grass. camp is like meerkats', a few underground spots that they rotate to and from. i want to base them off of the honey badger. Category:Blog posts